Chaos' Apprentice
by story.writer8
Summary: Percy's ,supposed, half brother Damian comes. The whole camp loves him and forgets about Percy. He knows something is up with him but he let depression get to him and loses his friends, girlfriend, and family to the "sea devil" because he tricked them into thinking Percy was a traitor. Is he really alone, lost, betrayed. who is the real traitor?
1. Chaos' Apprentice

_**I OWN NOTHING! .-. sadly **_

Percy pov. (2 years ago)

"You're doing well with those new cabins, by the way. I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer"

"Ha-ha"

Poseidon reeled in his empty line.

I shifted my feet. "Um, you were kidding right?"

Poseidon gave me one of those inside-joke winks, and I still didn't know whether he was serious or not. "I'll see you soon, Percy. And remember, know which fish are big enough to lend, eh?"

With that he dissolved in the sea breeze, leaving a fishing pole lying in the sand.

(Present-ish)

That scene kept replaying in my mind over and over again as I walked to camp. He wasn't kidding. I have 2 half-sisters. A 10 year old named Ariel, she has red hair like the mermaid. And an 8 year old named Marina, like the marine. Then I have a half-brother named Damien Trent who is a year younger than me, he's -erm something.

Ariel is a fun little red head. She loves to swim deep in the oceans or lakes and find unusual thing. Like clams and colorful rocks. She has soft red silky hair, like Ariel the mermaid, with blue green eyes. She is very bright and oblivious like me...yeah. She stands up for what she believes in and loves to be different. Apparently her friends thought the monsters were her imaginary friends. She stopped paying attention to them and drew them. She has drawings of a hellhound, Minotaur, furies and a lot more. She stands tall and gets bullied but she ignores them. The wall in her room in covered with her drawings and notes, in Greek of course. She likes to study her enemy and find their weak stop. Yea, she is smarter than me in a way. She loves hearing the quests I've been on no matter how many times I've told her. When we found Ariel we also found marina.

Marina is like Ariel's little sister she protects her as much as she can. Marina has dark brown hair and blue green eyes. She is very small and shy at first but once you know her you love her. She likes the deep end of lagoons and lakes because they contain the most fishes and she loves them. She would talk to them and play with them. Unlike Ariel, doesn't draw but loves to read and write in Greek. She makes notes and reads as many books as she can.

They're both orphans so that's how they met. I found them in an ally cornered by a hell hound. They tried to act as normal as possible, trying not to attract attention but it caught mine

* * *

><p>School is such a drag, I wish I was at camp, practicing. I'm just glad Paul is now my step dad because he is awesome. We moved out of that old apartment and into a bigger one. It's in like the corner of the building. It has two floors, 3 bathrooms. One downstairs, one upstairs and one in my parent's room. We have 6 bedrooms, 3 upstairs and 3 downstairs. A living room that leads to a balcony which is connected to the kitchen. The kitchen is wide with a table in the middle. Then three bedrooms. Upstairs we have another living room and a guest room.<p>

My room that connects to a small balcony with a little fountain, courtesy of my dad, and it's across from the guest room and next to the bathroom. Next to the bathroom is my parent's room which has a bigger balcony, duh, it's the master bedroom, with their own bathroom. We live in the last floor so we god dibs on the roof, which is where I built a little ceiling and a shed. My mom gardens and I practice me fighting skills.

I'm about to cross the street when I hear growling and whimpers coming from around the corner into an alley. I walk slowly towards the sound to find a horrible scene. Two girls corners by a hellhound. They look like they're trying to act like it's a dog by saying "n-nice d-doggy" the older one whispered.

I reach for riptide which, as always, is in my back pocket. I slowly walk over to the hellhound and uncap my pen, sword. I was sort of hoping it would be quieter, obviously not. At the sound of the bronze pen changing into a sword. The hellhound quickly turns and growls in my direction. "Uh-*cough* hey ugly where's your master 'cause you seem a little lost" I smirk as it seems he understood. He jumps at me and begins to attack.

With half-swift movements I'm able to get a clear view of his stomach and make my way to stab right through him. I spin around and glide under him and shoot riptide into his stomach. Wow déjà vu much. He turns into gold dust. Finally. I get up and let out a big sigh. Of course forgetting I had an audience. I turn around to grab my bag but freeze when I see the girls looking at me in Awe.

"Uh- did you see that?" I ask sheepishly. What a dumb question; nice going Percy. "You saw the monster too?" The brunette asks. She had blue green eyes. Hmm. "Yea, did both of you see it?" I should make sure they both are half-bloods. They nod and I smile. I probably scared them. "Then, you guys should come with me. Don't be scared I have a bunch a friends just like you. We go to a camp that is made for people like us." I tell them smiling. I guess they believe me because they just hugged me, um- yeah. Two strangers are hugging me. Who am I to judge, I just killed something in front of them.

"In this camp, will they give us a home?" They little one asks. I nod, that's a weird Question. "Where is your parent?" I ask wiping some dust off they're shoulders. They look at the ground with gloomy expressions. "We are orphans. Please take us to this camp it could be our new home" the older one tells me. Aww, now I'm sad.

"Come with me. We will you get to cleaned and fed. My mom makes these awesome blue pancakes and cookies and- mmm. Now I'm hungry, let's go" I guess it looked funny because they giggled. I picked up the small one and carry her while I hold the older ones hand and I walk them to my house.

* * *

><p>My mom quickly cleaned them up and fed them who knows how much. That night at dinner I found out they were my sisters. My mom gasped and then smiled, Paul laughed at me; my eyes were probably saucers popping out of my head. I told them what's going in and they were pretty excited to be my sisters.<p>

I decided it was best to take them to camp a week later .At camp they got scared but I led them to my cabin and put them near each other. Chiron asked why they were with me and I explained to him.

Then a week later Grover came back with a new demigod. Damien Trent. He had green blue eyes, tall, strong, and ahead a huge ego. You could tell by the way he came into camp. You probably couldn't see his huge ego because it was blocked by his big head. He acts like HE beat Kronos, HE returned the lightning bolt, like HE got out if the labyrinth.

I'm just glad that Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason are all busy. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason are all at Camp Jupiter fixing possessed Leo's mess.

If only Annabeth didn't come back when she did. I don't mean it in a bad way but if she did come here for the summer than she wouldn't have dumped me. You idiot, she came to visit you! So she could spend the only time of the year that she sees you with you! Oh my Gods I'm right. If only I didn't come this summer! But I had to... ugh let's just get back to my sad new part of my life.

The thing was everyone seemed hypnotized by his voice or something. I don't know I just don't trust that guy. He was claimed right in front of us, but the sign was blurry and weird looking. Even Ariel and marina didn't like him. We were alone.

He wouldn't even go swimming like he wasn't even tempted to go in the water. One day I saw his eyes and they were blue with a mix of black; I know weird right? One week later there was a storm, a bad one too. There was lighting everywhere, earthquakes, high tides, the whole package. But nobody noticed. Just me and my sisters, not even Chiron or Annabeth.

That's another thing. She stopped hanging out with me and began to hang out with HIM. And then a week ago she broke up with me. It's just weird. Then after all the rumors he spread about me and all the pranks he pulled (guess who was blamed for them. No, not the Stolls... ME!), people began to believe him.

Soon, it was just my sisters and me. Forever alone.

On my way back from the arena, Ariel and marina said that it isn't safe here and we should go. They already had packed up some of their stuff. I guess it wouldn't be that bad if we visited my mom. My mom and Paul adopted the girls so they stay with us. I don't want to stay either so, yeah. ~insert awkward moment of silence inside my thoughts~

"Please Percy, we wanna go home" Ariel cried, Marina nodded. I sighed "fine, put on the rain boots and grab an umbrella. And put your stuff in the suitcases under your beds, not all of it though. We don't want to seem suspicious, anyway we will come back in a week or two" I tell them they nod and get they're clothes. I pack up my back pack and put some stuff in theirs too. The help them with their clothes and left for them to change. "Alright I'll be back in 5 alright hurry up, we don't wanna get soaked... well we do but... just go." I tell them and make my way to the lake.

I'm going to miss the lake. I sit in the sand and look at the drowsy skies. They seem to be getting darker and darker each day and less lightning bolts. I go to the woods and I see Damien smiling happily. I swear this kid feels the opposite of what I feel every time we meet.

"Percy, what's it like to be hated by all of camp?" He shouted walking over to me, I doubt that's all he wants to say. "I mean you're no longer the hero! You're a traitor. Dad even disowned you!" Annnd there it is. "Annabeth broke up with you to top it all off. I mean 'Percy tried to get a Minotaur to kill me!'" he fake screamed. He sounded like a girl while doing that, an ugly girl.

"Well, they are suckers. What made me feel all giddy inside is that they believed it. Ha! Wow, I hope you like being last because it's where you will be from now on." He sneered. I'm guessing he's trying to stand victoriously yet he somehow he managed to look like a girl leaning on one leg with the other one angled out.

Did he just say he felt giddy?

"Whatever. By the way. The cabin is all yours for a while; the girls said they felt homesick so I'm taking them home. Have fun being stuck here while I'm traveling and stuff" I tell them while I walk away. His eyes widen. He tried to run to me but tripped over a tree root. What a sad excuse for a brother. Half -brother. Half-transgender-sibling. He should meet Octavian, they both have similar qualities and bad evil laughs.

I walk to my cabin and see the girls ready. They seem to already know what happened by my mood and the depressing aura around me. I sigh and put on my coat and boots. We put on our back packs. I told them to take important stuff with them in case someone looks through our stuff. They took everything and so did I. But what happened next was expected but AFTER that it was still expected but AFTER that... Something unexpected happened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, so thats 's chapter one. yeah. this is my first fanfic so dont judge but i've had it for a long time. it was just there on my phone, forvever alone, unpublished, calling me... screaming basically to post it. so it's wish was my command.<em>**

**_okay so give me some comments, some hate, some happy thoughts, what do you expect will happen.? please please please i beg you just give me something. i hope you liked it tho so if i see some people want to read the rest ill continue it._**

**_dam snack bar _**

**_:3 .-. •~• keep calm and read on _**  
><strong><em>story_writer8<em>**


	2. the spark that started a wildfire

_**the actual chapter 2, again im extremely sowi :(**_

* * *

><p>No pov<p>

As Percy and the girls walk to the camp entrance, there's an attack. Not much of a surprise right? Oh and the campers are fighting. "Guys get back to the cabin and stay there!Go!" Percy orders his sisters; they run to the camp and sit next to each other. Hugging themselves like their lives depended on it, which it did.

At the border, Percy uncapped riptide and charged. What he saw nearly blinded him. It was a Minotaur, but extremely bronze and shiny. Probably recently cleaned. All the campers tried to hit it but it didn't work. Left and right campers were thrown or kicked away. Percy ran towards it and jumped onto his arm and stabbed its shoulder. "Percy look out!" Thalia yelled before being hit and thrown into the woods.

The hunters arrived while Damian was acting like a girl. Someone told Thalia everything that has happened and soon, she formed a great hatred for her cousin. Despising him. Loathing him. "okay! I get it!" Percy thought. Yeah, he can sometimes hear what I'm saying even though this is in 3rd person point of view. She may hate him but she doesn't want him dead.

Percy turns and sees a hydra snap at him. He ducks but slips and falls 20 feet to the ground. He gets up and shakes it off. "Perseus Jackson!" The creatures hissed. "What do you want!?" He yelled. "Your corpse!" He screeched and then slashed at him.

Nico then came out of a shadow but at a wrong spot…right behind the Minotaur. "Nico!" Percy yelled and lunged to his friend and pushed him out of the way, but it looked like he was about to stab him. "Percy don't!" Damien yelled, pleading? Nico fell to the ground and the hydra stepped on Percy, but he rolled out just in time.

"Damien help me!" He yelled but he just walked forward and grabbed Percy's sword. "Nah, I like being helpless." He replied and grabbed Percy's sword and stabbed himself, on the side. "No! What are you doing!?" Percy pulled out his sword and threw it at the hydra who was standing in front of the Minotaur. It went straight through both hearts, and they disappeared into gold dust.

Without Percy noticing, Damien used water to bring the sword back and it went thought Percy's back, just an inch away from his Achilles heel, but it still caused great damage. Damien got up and used his powers to throw himself outside of the camp but took the sword out. With all his power he made Percy fly thought the air and land somewhere in Florida.

At the last second he grabbed the sword and stabbed himself again and landed on the ground. The campers ran to the borders to find a beaten up Damien with riptide in his gut. They helped him up of course, but boy were they stupid.

"What happened my son!?" Poseidon asked in the throne room of Olympus, a week after the encounter.

"It was Percy, I saw him talk to the Minotaur and the Hydra and tell them to attack camp. He then stabbed me when I saw and began to fight them, acting like a hero. The hydra almost killed Nico but I pushed him out of the way. I threw a sword at the hydra but Percy caught it and threw it back at me. I used all my power to dodge and throw the sword at the creatures, it worked but it took Percy as well." He said looking down. He made a tear go down his cheek. Of course they believed him.

"That's a lie! He wouldn't do that and he didn't do it!" Ariel yelled. "Yea he was taking us home! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Marina yelled agreeing with her sisters. "I'm sorry girls but Percy has been doing bad deeds lately. He's gone now and I think it's for the best" their father's voice roared through the room full of campers.

"Perseus Jackson WAS a hero and now he is a traitor, trying to kill his own flesh and blood. He has paid the consequences by death. Le-" "he's not dead" Nico and his father interrupted. They look at each other as if saying mentally 'that is my job!' Hades scoffed and continued. "He isn't dead Zeus, nor is he in Elysium."

Everyone gasped at this, Damien tensed, but Annabeth just looked down as if disappointed at her best- no ex-best friend. "Very well then, if he is seen or found, you must report to us immediately! Perseus Jackson is now an enemy, a traitor, and must be put to justice for his wrong doings!" Zeus's voice boomed as loud as the thunder and lightning outside. Everyone cheered, and left the room.

"Percy, what have you done" Annabeth whispered to herself as she left. Apollo stayed behind, as well as Hestia. They knew Perseus was innocent but they were outvoted.

Percy pov

*moan, groan, grunt,*

Oh man, that hurt. "AGH! My back, oh my gods! What happened?" I gasped. Man my back hurts. I touch and I feel something wet. What? I look at my fingers and see blood. Wait... blood? I can't bleed. My Achilles heel. I touch my spot but there's nothing, I move my hand and I found it, of course I shrieked like a little girl but still… Don't judge me!

Oh thank the gods. My wound is only an inch away. What happened? I slowly began to remember. "Damien" I growl to no one in particular. I take a look at my surroundings. I'm on a beach and I see a hotel but it seems small like figurine small. Ugh where am I. Who cares I bet Damien told them something else and they believes him. I get up and wipe the sand off my pants.

"Ah, you're finally awake Percy" I heard deep male voice say from behind me. Immediately, I turn around in a battle stance. "Who are you?" I ask. The man comes out from the shadows in a hood cloak thing "no need for that, I'm chaos creator of ...well, everything." He answered cockily. "Okay, so do u no where I am? Or why am I here?" I ask him, skeptically… "Did you say finally? Were you watching me while I slept?" I asked extremely creeped out.

"Yea…you drool in your sleep. Well you were thrown here by your half -brother, he just blamed you for the attacks on the camp, you remember" he informs me. "What! Ugh they believed him didn't they!?" I growled. This isn't fair. "Yup! Now u r an enemy and if one of them sees u they must report to the gods immediately. So u got pretty much nowhere to go," he says shrugging.

Yay I'm a fugitive now… maybe I can live like a secret superhero with a secret identity and capture bad guys. Wait did he say pretty much. Doesn't that mean I do have somewhere to go?

"Pretty much?" I ask "'cause like, I pretty sure I've got nowhere." "Yes, u can come with me and I can train you and u can become my commander! You will get strength power and immortality and become a primordial demigod" he told me, hope in his eyes. Uh. I got nowhere to go, No one to be friends with so "yes, I accept!" I tell him proudly he smiles and then we aren't on the beach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay so again im sorry guys, for those who are reading this after i made the changes ignore it, this is non yo business. so- i fixed it and again im sorry ill make it up to you somehow... i dont know yet :**_

_**until next time my fellow demigods**_

_** 8 ... i dont deserve any faces for what ive done **_


	3. The end is just the beginning

Chapter 3

Percy pov

I blink to adjust my eyes, in front of me are thrones and a table like a war room but bigger. I see 8 chairs. The biggest is black with white dots and circles around it. Wait, that's looks like... Space? Must be chaos's chair.

Okay... The next one is a little smaller and is just a golden chair, and the others are the same size, just different decorations. One is covered in tools and metal creations and next to it is one covered in hearts and arrows. Across from those is one covered with game controllers and shoes with wings, and next to it is a chair that looks like the nights sky, with all the moon stages, a few bows and arrows and Action figures. Then there's one covered in armor. Than one also with the night sky, bows and arrows, and some shade in it.

Wonder who those belong to. Probably people with a lot of stories to tell. Hopefully they aren't old people who smell like ham and make you massage their feet.

"This is the war/throne room. We use it for meetings and planning stuff, and to play board games but that's on game night." Chaos says, snapping me out of my daze. "You sit here, once you do the chair will be changed into what you like, and it will make you feel safe." He informs me leading me to the plain Golden chair. I gulp, close my eyes, and regretfully sit.

Am I dead yet? Did I blow up? I open my eye, yes I didn't get vaporize or blow up. But, I do feel tingly inside. No, not the feeling when you eat bacon; the feeling when you know something weird is happening.

I can hear the ocean but a lot stronger and I feel power. I look down and I'm in a dark blue robe, with a hood, and the chair has changed too. It's sea green with waves at the bottom, blue food, riptide, the Golden Fleece, the lightning bolt, labyrinth, a lotus flower, a flying pig, and a few animals like black jack and Mrs. O'Leary. Wow, it's a bit cluttered but still, Nice. I took out something's that would show me off like the animals. I felt nice sitting on the chair, hopefully my buttocks won't go numb after sitting on for hours. Yea, that's how comfy it is.

"Ah, I comfortable I see." Chaos asks, startling me a little. "Time to meet my commanders. 'Commanders please come to the throne room'" he announced, his voice echoed through the room. He then sat down next to me and puts on his hood.

Soon the other 6 chairs are filled, the guys across from each other are bickering about something and the girls are just watching. "No, I let you disarm me!-No way! Percy disarmed you too years ago, and I just did the same thing!- He beat me on the first try you- so what I beat you right now!- a lot of people could- admit it I'm a better sordsma- not in a million years!"

"Silence!" Chaos voice boomed throughout the room, realization hit them and they stood up straight. Then they noticed me and began to stare. I feel extremely awkward and slightly creeped out. "I have found my second in command." He began, they nodded. "I believe you all know each other, but u don't know it." That sounded wise yet made no sense at all. We all looked confused. "Let's start with, ruby. Introduce yourself, your true self please." He commanded.

The girl sitting on the pink throne stood up wearing a pinkish robe,"I am ruby, commander of love, sharing, and trust. Aka Selena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite "she said, taking off her hood. My jaw dropped, she supposed to be dead! Oh my gods. "Jeremiah you may go next" a guy sitting on the metal thingies throne stood, wearing a dark brown cloak "I am Jeremiah, or Jeremy, I am commander of strength, thoughts, and archeology for technology. Aka Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus" Jeremiah said taking off his hood he supposed to be dead. "I am warren, commander of fairness, fights, and mercy. Aka Ethan ... Son of nemesis" Warren said. With a dark green cloak, taking off the hoodie. He also is supposed to be dead. "I am sapphire, like the night sky. Commander of hunters, soldiers, and equality between genders. Aka, zöe nightshade" the girl with a dark sapphire colored cloak with stars on it stood, taking off her hood. (They all take off their hood after their name) Again dead! "I am valora, I am commander of bravery, courageousness, and protectors. Aka Bianca de Angelo, daughter of hades" the younger one with a blackish cloak, with a hint of fire red at the edges, said. Again DEAD! "I am Remiel, commander of messengers, truth, and faithfulness. Aka Luke... Son of Hermes" a guy with a dark grayish cloak with winds as a design said. Luke? again DEAD!

"You lied!I AM DEAD!" I exclaimed looking at Chaos, he just laughed. Everyone did… as usual.

"Thank you commanders. I would like you to meet my second in command..." He gestured at me, I'm guessing I need a new name. "Uh... I am Caspian. Commander of..." I look at chaos for help and he smirks. "Yea let the new guy embarrass himself, you're so nice. What am I commander of anyway? Is it like blue food and awesomeness/ awkwardness?" I comment to him he laughs and so do the others.

"You are commander of loyalty, water, seas, hurricanes, darkness, belief and everything else, even what they have." He tells me. I nod calmly but inside I'm FREAKING OUT! "Can I be commander of blue food too?" I ask pleadingly. He just sighs and nods, but I could tell he was smiling under his hood. "Now tell them your name." He says.

I sigh. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon- wait ex son no- disowne-no what?" I get my self-confused. Chaos chuckles "you're still a son of Poseidon, even if you were disowned. Now I shall leave you guys to your own devices, try not to get to loud" he said and with that he was gone. I look at my old friends and take a deep breath.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD/ALIVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" We all exclaimed at the same time. Then laughed and they told me how chaos took them in after dying. I then told them about Damien. They got angry and hated the guy to death already. This is nice, I talking to my zombie friends. Wow, I have friends who are zombies. I can see my mom's face when I tell her.

No pov back at camp

As everyone looked for Percy Jackson, some went on with their normal lives. Others got ready a search party. Annabeth just sat on the sand by the lake. Staring out into nothing.

"Think it's all a lie?" Nico asked startling her for a second. "Yea I mean, it's not like him to do that. I mean you guys are best friends. I don't know, something is fishy" she said rambling on mostly to herself. "Yea, you're telling me. This place reeks." He comments, wrinkling his nose a little. "I meant the whole Percy problem." She continued. "oh, right…I'm super sure I saw Damien stab himself and Percy push me out of the way. I just don't know anymore." He commented sitting next to her. "Why did you break up with him?" He asked out of nowhere and she tensed. "Sorry, you don't need to-" he started

"It's ok, I broke up with him because I went to the attic to look for something and bumped into Rachel. She then started being all oracle on me and said something like _'you must break his heart to save it, but don't lose faith or else you will fade, your love for each other will stay; a storm is coming so do it soon or else things will take a wrong turn_'" she finished. Still thinking about what she meant. "Next thing I know I'm on my bed, and Rachel was still in New York, as if she was never here." She continued.

"We'll that's weird, why didn't you say anything? We could have figured it out" Nico asked as calmly as he could even thought he was jumping inside. "Because before I was K. I heard 'Shhh, you won't remember this until this is done' or something and that kinda what happened." She told him. He sighed and calmed down. "Don't worry I'm sure this is all a facade and it will blow over." Nico assured her before getting up and walking away. "I hope so, I really do" Annabeth whispered before getting up and walking away as well.

At cabin 3

Ariel paced in her room, wondering what happened to Percy while marina cried silently on her bed looking at a picture of him, Ariel, and herself. They were taken out of their thoughts by the door swinging open. "Alright little girls, I am leader of this cabin and I'm doing an inspection right about... Now" Damien announced with and evil grin. "Let's start with Percy's things." He said walking over there but stops when he noticed everything completely gone. Little did he know, the girls put all Percy's things in a suitcase at the bottom of the lake and it's perfectly dry. "Hey! Where r Percy's thin- where are your things?" He asked as calmly as possible, but you can see the anger in his eyes. The girls packed up their stuff as well and threw it in the lake. "We are leaving and never coming back as long as you're here. Oh, and we took Percy's stuff as well. Ha!" Ariel huffs and leaves the cabin, Marina not far behind.

After a few minutes they went to the beach and sat at the edge where the water meets sand. "You ready, Marina? We only did this a few times you know" Ariel asked

Her sister, she simply nodded and they both got up and walked into the lake. As they swam deeper into the lake, they were able to see the suitcases. When they reached the surface, she stuck their heads out to make sure no one was there. Ariel motioned to the cliff and swam with marina. "He's not dead right?" She asked one they were dry. Ariel tensed. "Course not, sis. He's somewhere, I can feel it. Come on let's go before they find us." She assured. Marina smiled and held her hand, soon they were on their way home, by mist travel. They learned it 2 weeks ago from the private lessons Percy gave them. They were on their way home to mom and dad. They were going to live safely, well as safe as it can get with two little demigods running around. Yea… they are goners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay that is chapter 3, wow i didn't realize these chapters were so long. (i actually wrote loud at first cuz im watching the *pipe down* episode of the fairly odd parents) You guys like long chapters so who cares. give it a round of applause if u like it, if not uare allowed to throw imaginary tomatoes at me; well your computer screen but who wants that :3<strong>_

_**okay for those who are wondering "what the Hades" i accidentally published chapter 3 as chapter 2 so read the chapter before thos. I am so soo sorry guys i seriously did not know id did that :(**_

_**until next time my fellow demigods**_

_**:3 ^.^ .-. •~• 8**_


	4. 410 years later (Spongebob sign)

_**Okay im making it up by posting**_ _**another chapter, ill post 2 next time as well. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Preview of the past 10 years

• the demigods were granted immortality 8 years after

• Sally, Paul, and the girls died in a fire a year after Percy disappearance but were brought back to life by chaos.

•Percy grew stronger, gained more power and was feared by others

•Damian became a god

•Percy is still a traitor.

Caspian pov

I just finished training and man am I beat, I need a shower and a look at my prank book. It's a book full of my full proof prank plans, that have been done, used, or need a little tweaking. Man is it fun to use. "Caspian! You have an hour to get cleaned up, and teach yours sisters!" My Mom's voice echoed through the giant hallways. Man can't she just like call!

"Sally, there is an important matter I must discuss with Percy, give him 2 hours please" Chaos asked calmly, my Mom was scary when she wanted to be and he knew that but other than that she is a sweet person. "Fine, better not be late after, Caspian." She responded. My mom is like the messenger, for the team, and the chef. But they don't like blue food like we do, well mostly me.

"Hurry up Caspian, something is coming up and I need you to start preparing tomorrow. Go shower because man you stink!" Chaos exclaimed beside me. He jokes around like that. He actually helped me with a couple a pranks, even one I'm planning right now; here's a hint it involved blue hair dye. Hehehe.

I shower, change and meet chaos in the throne room. It has 4 more chairs, Paul's is covered with books, Ariel's is covered with drawings and notes, Marina's is covered with notes of Greek mythology, and my Mom's has waves at the bottom, a vine and flowers, some blue food here and there.

My friends love my sisters, the guys wanna spoil them, and the girls wanna protect them. I know, it should be the other way around but I guess not. After I sit down he clears his throat and soon the others are here as well; even my parents. Yes I call Paul my dad sometimes.

"Now, you all remember Kronos." He asked and all of us tensed, especially Luke. "Well, I have just come back from the future and it seems that will start reforming soon, and is becoming more powerful. Sending him to Tartarus will do nothing now. He must be killed once and for all. This won't happen for a few hundred years, we have time to train, get stronger and reach our full potential", the last part was for me *sigh*.

"And we shall fight for people. Now the other matter, sector 4 and 7 are fighting again, please take care of this Warren because sector 4 is winning and Jeremy reason with your people." He said. They nodded and disappeared. Yea there are other planets out of this galaxy with people who are like in the 1500s compared to earth. "Sector 8 your plants are dying, love is being switched with people like they are marrying the wrong person." The moment he finished that sentence she was gone. "Okay sector 5 battle, woman against men… again" and sapphire was gone. "Sector 6 council meeting new law I think?" Valora was gone. "Okay Alice, Marth can you make sure they went to the right place?" My parents nod and leave. "And Remiel I need u to teach Caspian, Merida and bay battle strategies. They need all the training they can get." He smiles at us happily and we bow. We r now in the arena and we began our training.

400 years later

•Percy is now 426 years old but still looks 16, the same with the other demigods

•the girls became strong, and great soldiers

•Merida is 413 years old and bay is 411

•Annabeth had a child of thought, Perseus Jackson Jr. who is 11 years old, technically 111 because he has immortality as well.

• Percy was feeling lonely so chaos have him a daughter, Annabelle ,and is 3 and almost 4 years old, technically 398 , almost 399 years old.

• Percy is still a traitor to some people

•Kronos is almost risen.

No pov.

Percy was organizing his armor closet, fixing his bed while listening to the old band One Republic. So many centuries ago had they all died but have still good songs. "I need another story ...my sleeves r stained red, from all the truth that I've said... Tell me what you want from me...Sick of all the insincere... Give All my secrets away" Percy mumbled/sang during the song. "Commanders it is time. Caspian bring your daughter and siblings as well." Startling him into dropping all his boxers. "I just organized those!... Eh ill do it later" he said before going like Dracula, bringing his cape around and disappearing.

"You called" he said walking over to his chair. "Yes please take a seat, the others will be here soon, I wanted u here first." He said starting to whisper. Caspian nods a small grin forming on his face. "I think the prank to put a long time ago will finally happen, she needs a month or too, to finish the next 3 bottles and use it" he whispered, getting exited. A month is actually pretty short sometimes or pretty long. "You cal- why is Caspian already here! No fair u had a secret talk!" Bay whined. For a ten year old she is still 8 on the inside. "No I was on my way here anyway" Caspian replied making a champion, smirk face. Everyone smile and went to their seats. "Alright, my commanders, you have been trained and are ready to fight the rising Titan, who is almost ready. The gods will have a meeting in 2 hours, and you will be there by surprise. In a few weeks Kronos will be ready and will be killed, and go to hell. Not Tartarus where he has already escaped many times. Ruby I will need you to make a cloak for Caspian, the darkest black for the colors, you all must wear your plain cloaks so u can be more mysterious. No buts! It's an order. Bay, Merida you guys will have similar cloaks. Bay yours is dark sea green, Marina yours is dark-ocean blue." He finished, finally!

Percy pov

I knew this was going to happen but I didn't think it would be so soon. Now I'm angry for some reason. I feel hate. To all of those at camp. I heard mumbling. Weird. They never mumble. "Hey chaos, can we play a game!" Remiel suggested. Chaos grinned. Of course he said game, chaos loves games no matter what. "Sure, what is it though?" He asked, even though I bet he already knows. "We have to where our hoods so they can only see our mouths, but not ours eyes. It has to last the whole time, and we can give our identity only of necessary!" He exclaimed "this sounds more of an idea than game or maybe a rule. Yea more of a rule." Bay replied sassy like. "Hmm she is right but so r u, yes we shall do this, it will keep some a few of you safe" chaos agreed, nodding his head. Obviously he referred to me, my sisters, my daughter, and Remiel. Omg my daughter "wait, what's my secret name?" She asks out of nowhere. "Hmm, what do you want it to be?" I ask her, it is her choice. "Um, Abigailith." She smiles. She has a mix of mine and her mother's eyes, and dirty blonder hair. Very wise yet like me sometimes, awkward and a little bit of a clutz. She likes odd names, it makes people interesting. "Alrighty then, get packed. Their meeting is at 10 so we need to be ready because we will probably stay at camp but not at our cabins, chaos will make a special cabin appear on a cliff, far from hearing range but u can still fall off." I replied grinning "don't think about it Cass" Jeremy order, smirking because Cass is a girl name. "Don't call me Cass, Jer-bear and I can think whatever I want" I growled/smirked. He glared and shut up. "Okay. Go get ready, its already...9:00!" As soon as I said that, everyone was gone packing organizing and picking out their room design. I better go too because I have to clean up the avalanche of boxers in my room. Forget i said that

* * *

><p><strong><em>okay so this is chapter 4 hopefully this makes up for the mistake i made. thanks for all the comments im glad people like this story. keep-em coming ;) <em>**

**_Isabel loves books- yes this is a Percabeth story and im glad u like my story. ill update tom or today is sunday so tom is monday. ah ill update in the next 48 hours :3 _**

**_until next time my fellow demigods_**

**_:3 ^.^ .-. .•-• •~• 8_**


	5. The Talk

**_I sadly own nothing, minor language in this chapter. Dont bbug out its just for dramatic effect. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

No pov (in Olympus)

The God were getting ready for the meeting, getting worried, remembering what they wanted to talk about. And most of them had the same thing on their list: Kronos

Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse and Damien go to the meeting as well. They have their plain old thrones because if they added decoration, it would remind them of the traitor. It was 9:59 and the gods were appearing and sitting down on their thrones. Greetings were passed around as well as how are you's and good to know or hello, welcome and such. It was 10:05 and the more powerful gods arrived like Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Hades, Poseidon, and lastly Zeus. They began their discussion.

"Alright, it seems we have bad news, very bad news." Zeus started, everyone nodded for him to continue, concerned in each of their eyes. Well, except Ares; he was excited to hear the news hoping for war. Oi ve. "Kronos is back and well, we don't have enough campers this time to defeat him. The party ponies will help but I fear we might actually lose this fight" he stated depressingly, and what made the demigods more surprised was that no one disagreed. "We can beat him! We just need positive thinking. All your negative thoughts will get us nowhere!" Thalia hissed.

"I agree with my great granddaughter" a voice was heard by everyone, which put them in a battle stance, not Damien of course, he shrieked like a little girl but no one noticed. A bright light appeared making everyone blind for a few seconds. "What kind of grandchildren greet their grandfather that way!" He exclaimed grouchily. The gods sighed in relief and sat down.

"Now you know me I'm chaos yada yada yada. Now, don't get angry but I've waited 400 years to finally tell you that Kronos is rising." The gods glared but did nothing, unlike -"then why didn't you say anything!" Exclaimed Damien of course this got him a stern looking from Annabeth. "Because young one, you wouldn't have been able to DO anything. I shall offer my services by giving you my best soldiers. They'll be a lot of help to you. Each can defeat a Titan without a sweat, and my 2nd in command can defeat all of them. The giants, titans, you guys, not me of course I know all his tricks. He CAN indeed kill you, immortal or not. They will not fight to the death unless insulted gravely, attacked, or taken from behind; well depending on who you are and what kind of mood they're in. Do you accept my offering" he informed. Leaving one little detail out of it though.

"Fine, we accept, no take backs on the river Styx" Zeus sighed. If they agreed with chaos they always have to say that. "Wait, how many though, ten thousand a million. How many?!" Ares asked excited. Chaos chuckled. "10" he said and they all laughed. As if it were a joke. But stopped when they saw the seriousness in Chaos' face. "Ok then, has anyone heard anything about Per-"

A whole next to chaos appeared and Zeus stopped talking. Inside was pitched black, then nine figures stepped out. "Hey LC sorry were late some people just can't hurry up. Ruby is still taking a shower." Caspian complained. "Calm down, she was stuffing like 3 bottles of shampoo but wanted to use the next 'new' one now." Jeremy told them. They all rolled their eyes.

"Uh-oh" chaos said with wide eyes. "What is it, has something happened" the gods began asking. That's when the guys froze and gulped. 'Calm down guys, stay calm don't worry' chaos said into the commanders' minds. "Calm down, it's something else, uh Caspian, I think the month or two prank got here a few months early" he said to Caspian trying to be subtle but failed. He thought for a bit, confused but then his eyes widened. Chaos closed his eyes and counted down from 3,2,1...

"CASPIAN!" A girlish anger shriek was heard from the portal. I girl wearing a sun hat that only covered her face came in. With blue hair. But her aura was scary. "MY HAIR IS BLUE! IT'S BLUE! YOU EXPECT TO BE OFF THE HOOK. WELL YOUR NOT!" She yelled, people knew her hands were in fists under her cloak. "HE HELPED!" Caspian yelled pointing at chaos whose jaw dropped in shock. "It was your idea.!" "You said put it in HER shampoo, and you did it not me I only can up with the blue hair part not he person part!" They argued back and forth.

"I don't care who did it, just fix it" she charm spoke. "You can't charm speak me! Or him but ill fix it" Caspian said snapping his fingers and her hair was its natural color. "Now, u guys have met Ruby" chaos said plainly, that's when ruby notices the gods, take off her hat and puts on her hood everyone knows she blushing in her shadow. "Alright, now for a proper intro, we will go by sector." Chaos announced.

"I am commander ruby of sector 8" "I am commander warren of sector 7" "I am commander Valora of sector 6" " I am commander sapphire of sector 5" " I am commander Jeremiah of sector 4" "I am commander Remiel of sector 3" "I am commander Merida, this is my sister commander Bayida of sector 2" "and I am Caspian commander of sector 1 and chaos 2nd in command." Caspian finished then stepped to the side and the gods saw a little 3 year old. "Is it my turn?" She asked. Everyone nodded. She stepped forward. "I am Abigailith, daughter of Caspian, 2nd and a half in command" she smiled. Everyone already had a liking to her. "These are they're second names, you will not find out their true identity until later. Have fun be good, sorry about the hair, any questions?" Chaos said quickly.

"Um, yea we have been looking for someone Lord Chaos." Athena began, snapping everyone back to reality. "Ah yes, daughter. Have you heard of or seen anything about Perseus Jackson." Hera asked. All the soldiers tensed, especially Caspian. Of course the no one took notice. "Pers-e-us Jackson" Abi pronounced "don't you mean Percy Jackson? Why are they looking for yo-(yuh)" she counter finish her sentence because someone zipped her mouth. "Wait, you guys know of him?! Tell us where he is! Immediately" Zeus roared. All the gods got to their feet.

Damien, though, tensed and was the last to stand. He then walked over to the commanders. "What kind of name is Bayida?" He asked not sure who to ask. Caspian growled. "It's my sister's name but you can call her bay." He said through clenched teeth and arms crossed. "Your sister, that means u have 2 little sisters and a daughter? Okay, where is the mom. Is it um, Valora, Sapphire, or Ruby?!" He asked curiously. Everyone made a gagging sound. "Ok Valora and sapphire are also family in a way, and-" "Ruby is mine." Jeremy finished. A smirk on his lips. "Alright, back to the less important stuff. Where is he?" Damien asked. It was all a trick, he wanted them to untense themselves. They did, and they are now tense again. "And don't lie, you guys tense when we asked, so you HAVE met him" Damien said smirking.

Everyone got serious. "Yes, we've met him, great guy, saved many of our soldiers I'm battle" sapphire answered. "Yea, and then girls would practically attack him," chaos continued. "He almost died saving us" Remiel continued. Soon they all caught on. Caspian, though, got embarrassed and hoped the "embarrass Percy game" ended soon. "Yea but he wouldn't date anyone, and I mean 'ANYONE'. Of course that made girls want him more. Especially for his muscles, and strength, oh and his eyes. Boy would they love his eyes. And his hair. Wow!" Ruby said in her most angelic voice, pretending to be crushing on him.

Jeremy got annoyed of course. "A-hem, I disagree with that. But, can I ask why you pay so much attention to his features?" Jeremy asked crossing his arms. Everyone became interested, carefully listening to the drama, Caspian getting redder by the minute. "Oh Hon, calm down. I've know that ever since I met him. Every girl did. Of course one girl in particular is the only one her noticed." Ruby replied, letting her Aphrodite girl out. And looking directly at Annabeth. Everyone did actually. She blushed crimson.

Annabeth tensed, a bit mad for obvious reasons, but continued on "Okay so where is he now? I mean I get the feeling you have met him more than once" Annabeth answered eagerly, obviously trying avoid the subject. Caspian saw it though and fought the edge to smile. "Don't know, we have heard very little of him lately, probably saving some other planet from utter destruction" Sapphire commented as if it was the most usual thing in the universe. "Can u tell us why he is so known to all?" Abi asked, using big words that surprised most of the people in the room.

"Wow, those are big words for a little girl" Ares "commented. "Wow, that's a big head for such a small body" Ariel shot back, the commanders oohed. "Oh, add ice to the burn!" Caspian shouted. "She obviously got the smarts from her mom." Remiel snickered. "Who is her mom anyway?" Hera asked. "um… we don't know" Caspian answered awkwardly, this is obviously going downhill. "How do you not know? Aren't you the one who… you know …" the conversation got really awkward at this point.

"Well no actually, you could say that Chaos gave pffft birth to haha her. Oh Gods" Warren said, joining in on the conversation. "You slept with Chaos!" everyone exclaimed, the commanders just started cracking up. Warren of course got two punches upside the head. "HADES TO THE MOTHER FUCKING NO! I AM STRAIGHTER THAN ANYONE OF YOU IN HERE!" Caspian and Chaos yelled at the same time. "Abi is kind of like a child of thought that Chaos gave me because-"Caspian began explaining until he got interrupted by Merida, "cuz he was moping around over his soul mate and no one liked his pissy mood so Chaos gave him her and she resembles my big brother over here and Abi's mom." It was said so casually that even she was surprised it came out that way.

"Merida! How- Why- Who- Where did- you know what?" Caspian started but then shook his head, about to continue but- "CHICKEN BUTT!" Abi exclaimed happily. Chaos snickered at the joke. "What? Everyone was interrupting Daddy today, I wanna do that too!" she said like the 3 year old she was. At this everyone laughed that is until Abi started thinking and asked a rather intriguing question.

"Where do babies come from?"

Everyone looked at Caspian who froze, "Um… Well… erm… uhhhh" he stuttered. No one knew what to say since no one in that room was never ever the one who had to give "the talk" to their children. Well, almost everyone. Annabeth got up and walked over to Abi who gave her a strange look, but it was hidden by her hood.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're too young to know that yet. Maybe in a few more years or umm decades your daddy will explain it to you." She said as she crouched down and took her hand. "But I wanna know now! I hate not knowing things!" Abi whined, crossing her arms. "I know I hate it too. But trust me, this is something you don't wanna hear right now. It's weird and obviously your dad is not ready to tell you either." Annabeth replied soothingly. The girl sighed and nodded her head. "I guess you're right, Daddy looks like he is going to have a nervous breakdown. Thank you!" Abi said to Annabeth and gave her a hug. They smiled at each other and Annabeth walked back to her throne.

"What? You should be thankful ya know! Or else you would have to give her "the talk". Now where were we?... Oh right! Why Percy is so famous." Annabeth continued annoyed but smiled at the end. "It's Perseus and why he WAS so famous." Damien contradicted, glaring a little bit. "He liked to be called Percy; and if you hadn't noticed, he is still very famous." Annabeth argued back.

The Poseidon gave Athena a look, "Um, yes Thalia will give a brief description later at lunch." Athena intervened, Thalia frowned. "Fine, but I won't be subtle just because he is-was a hero." Thalia answered firmly, tense but firm. Annabeth glared at her best friend and Damien smiled happily at her. "Alright I will come by at dinner because I want to hear this brief description. And I need to have a word with you later. Also, just so u know, my commanders are extremely serious about their work but they are still teenagers... In a way" he Reminded, the said part slowly. "They will joke around now but once they step foot on that camp shit will get serious. And I will make sure someone says that" we all smirked at his comment "now it is 11, commanders I have set up a cabins for you. You know where you go. 8,4,7,5,6,3 go to cabin 2. Caspian you and your family get cabin 1. Come on, we don't want to be late do we?" Chaos finished with a smile. They all shook their heads no and with a bright light they were gone. The light is just for dramatic exit, they don't need it but Chaos wants to out-drama Zeus. *

"Now, don't try to provoke them, or else you will get hurt. Especially Caspian, yes I'm talking to you Ares. They will fight you to the death unless someone intervenes. I will allow you to see their strength just don't try anything. They know you better than you think." Chaos said before leaving, also with dramatic light, outshining Zeus' dramatic exit.

The gods stood there flabbergasted. Ares was actually the first to speak up. "Ok, now I'm provoked to provoke them. But he said we were allowed to see their strength but they aren't allowed to fight unless provoked. Does that mean ... What I think it means?!" He stated eagerly, an excited evil creepy grin coming upon his face. "Wow, for once Ares you're right, Chaos is going to let us fight them. Hopefully we get to choose who we fight" Apollo commented. "Caspian is mine!" Ares and Damien shouted at the same time. "Calm yourselves, we will see what will happen but for now we must announce the arrival of the commanders to the campers and immortals." Zeus announced to his children and brothers. After a few nods, they disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay, that's chapter 5. tell me what you think. in the out drama zeus part well it is basically to out shine him cuz we all know how much he loves it. *thunder rumbles*. okay... tell me what you think! <strong>_

_**Leave a comment, ask a question and if you guys are a bit confused on who is who tell me and i might put a list in the next chapter so you know. i even forget who's who... :z . **_

_**okay so i have a question... im thinkin of adding Thalico and maybe getting Poseidon and Athena together ;i aint sure yet.**_

_**:3 ^.^ .-. •~• 8**_


	6. Ill be back i am back

**_sorry for the 2 week long break, lots of stuff happened and i had to catch up on school work :S, explanation at the bottom_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

CHB- no pov

Back at Camp Half-Blood, the commanders had just arrived at the border. They began walking through the camp earning stared from everyone. Someone thought they were enemies until- "wait right there 'commanders' we need to tell the campers of your arrival" Damien commanded in a mocking tone as well as using 'jazz hands'. They all froze where they were, stared at him, tried to contain their laughter, and took a look around, sending out a mixed emotions in their aura. Happiness. Sadness. Depression. Anger. LOVE. And many more appeared on their features.

"No need, it shall happen at Lunch, just like Zeus ordered. Next time, stay until the Gods are done talking." Thalia sneered at him. Crossing her arms as she just arrived. "I am a god and I can do what I want, Thalia" he sneered back, saying her name in mocking tone, his favorite tone as you can probably tell. "You may be a god, 'kid', but you still have to respect the main ones" Jeremiah spoke up, glaring through his hood. Damien smirked and mumbled a 'whatever' meaning he didn't have a better comeback.

The commanders returned to walking, in sadness this time. "Caspian, can you carry me?" Merida asked. "No! Me!" Bay asked immediately after her. "Daddy, can you carry all if us?" Abi asked. 'one is ok, two is fine, three is enough'* he thought then put Merida on his right shoulder, Bay on his left and Abi on his arm holding them tight with his arms. "This is just a fine sight, don't you think?" Warren joked; everyone of course showed their agreement by laughing. "Yeah? Well, it's something you can't do I'm fine with it." Caspian replied lifting Abi up high on his hand. And let the bickering begin.

"Show off. A lot of people can do that." Remiel snickered. "Who wants a ride on uncle Remiel! He can fly you know?" He told Mer. She easily jumped of her brother's shoulder and onto Rems, he looked annoyed. "Ha ha. Very funny." He joked, though he actually didn't mind having her on his shoulder but it does get tiring after a while, especially if she starts messing with his hair.

"Oh and what about warren, I mean he is pretty strong Bay" he told her and as soon as he finished speaking she was on Warren's back. "What did I do to get involved in this?" He asked very confused as to why he was Bay's new Chauffeur. "Well, you started it with your little 'comment.' Which, B.T. Dubs, basically meant that I am a 'fine looking' father/brother figure." Caspian answered cockily, snapping his fingers in a circular hand motion as well as a head roll, as if he just won a Grammy.

"I'm tired, sleepy. ... Mmm" Abi mumbled in her sleep as Caspian cradled her in his arms. He smiled down at her, really needed to thank Chaos for her; later though, no need to make his ego grow by saying that he did the right thing. No, no need for that. Abi gave have him a reason to move on. "Caspian, we're here." Ruby said snapping him out of his trance.

He looked up and saw the cabins. Exactly the same as the others on the outside but the inside was huge. They go their separate ways, but the basements are connected so they can cross over easily. "Alright, we only have 10 min so just relax for a bit." Caspian announced.

They don't need to look inside because they get the same cabins on every mission. Some of the commanders sit down, others climb some trees through the windows. The place has three stories for both houses so it goes up pretty high.

Caspian carries his daughter in his arms and goes up a tree easily. 'This is too easy I have carried 10 people up a mountain and fought of a man humping camel.' He thought smirking but then shivered at the memory. He reached a branch that seemed to hold but him and Annabelle so he sat on it. It was 50 ft. off the ground but it fell like 10.

He leaned his back against the tree and took off her hood to just looked at her. She was beautiful, just like her mother but the difference was that Belle actually loved and trusted him. Unlike everyone else here, in this place.

Belle began to squirm and woke up. "Hi!" She said yawning. "Hey baby girl. Glad you woke up. It's time to get to lunch" he told her in a soothing voice while putting her hood on her. She smiled and nodded. The conch was blown and all of them were off. To lunch. With his old friends. This won't end well. Caspian was pretty sure someone was going to say the wrong thing; mainly the guys; and get a shoe shoved up their butt as it gets kicked.

No pov again.

The gods appeared as the campers began to arrive; still talking about those people in hoods that were here. "Demigods, please sit down; we have bad news." Poseidon announced. They did as they were told, skeptical about the bad news, worry on their facial features.

"Kronos is rising, with the rest of the titans as well. We need all the help we can get and we have. Lord Chaos has offered to help us in the time of need." Zeus continue as the campers nodded, "his commanders ar-" he stopped as he noticed they weren't here yet and began to wait. Zeus began to grow anxious after 5 minutes of silence.

"Don't worry, they will be here, Abi probably got tired or ruby forgot to wear perfume or someone forgot their hood. They don't go anywhere without their weapons either." commented chaos appearing out of thin air. The gods bowed and so did the campers, even Damien. "No, we don't. But your greatest weapon isn't what you carry with you to battle, it's how you use it." Caspian commented from the shadows of the woods as he came into view with Abi in his arms, she fell asleep on their way here.

"Lord Chaos." They all said as they bowed. "No need for that my commanders, you're like my children, the good ones." He commented back. A table appeared in the next to him where the shadows were at their darkest and the light from the sun was at its brightest during the day. They all sat down, ignoring the looks they were getting from the campers, especially Caspian because he is holding a little girl. They think it's one of their own. Of course he felt awkward and stalked.

'This is so weird being back here again' Valora thought sneaking looks at her brother as he sat with the other immortals. He was sitting fairly close to Thalia, his made her smile. 'You're telling me. Man I missed this place, I'm glad u did what you did Ian. It made me a new man.' Remiel commented in his mind to Caspian, putting his hand on his heart. 'Don't you mean new boy. You are hardly a man' Sapphire commented in her oh so sophisticated voice. Everyone began to laugh, even Abi.

"Hey, wait a minute. You were never asleep!" Caspian exclaimed quietly in a whisper but only a few (everyone) heard, especially the table full of immortals across from them. "Yea I was um-erm mm be quiet mmm" she mumbled and all of them laughed even the gods showed a smile. "Alright you since you made me carry you for no reason whatsoever you ha-" "you always carry me for no reason whatsoever" she deadpanned, fighting back a smile. "Oh! She got you there!" Remiel laughed. She was much smarter than most 3 year olds; well, most 398 year olds. "No. Ur either tire or Hung- whatever. The point is you have to eat all your lunch, no junk food" Caspian said the last part sternly but in the end he cracked a smile. She nodded and sat up on his lap.

"Alright, they are here. Campers meet my commanders." Chaos said. They all stood up. "I am Ruby commander of sector 8." "I am Jeremiah commander of sector 4" "I am Warren commander of sector 7" "I am sapphire commander of sector 5""I am Valora commander of sector 6" " I am Remiel commander of sector 3" "I am Merida and this is my sister Bayida we r commanders of sector 2" "I am Caspian 2nd in command and commander of sector 1" "and I am Abigailith 2nd in a half in command!" She giggled they then sat down and began to eat.

"Alright, they will help us at defeating Kronos once again but his time, it will be the last" Zeus informed the campers. They all looked at each other and murmured. "how can they help there are only like 10 of them." "They are more powerful than you think apparently" Ares growled. "By your tone, you obviously don't know if they can, do you?" A Hermes camper asked. And earned a glare from the god of war "we don't!" He hissed.

"I bet it's to cover up their weaknesses. Or they're fatal flaw" Damien commented. "We don't have fatal flaws like you do. And yours is very obvious." Caspian commented without turning around just eating. "Only I know my fatal flaw. Me." He cornet proudly. They all snickered "chaos knows and we know. Probably everyone else in this universe as well." Valora answered, murdering the last part. "Oh yea, I will write it down and you will too!" He shot back. Caspian sighed and wrote it down. He passed it to Chaos and then Damien did the same.

"Uh, Brah? This is not YOUR fatal flaw" Chaos said to him, using a surfer dude voice at first and then a stern one. Making sure to be loud so people would wonder who he copied off of. "Fine! Here "he passed another one. Chaos smiled and looked at Caspian's note. He smiled brighter "correct! Both of you" he sent a glare at Damien. 'He wrote loyalty down Caspian' he said knowing Caspian was waiting for the answer.

As soon as he heard it he began to get angry. Everyone shifted awkwardly, away from him of course. But his sisters and his daughter just held onto his hand or his arm and hugged him. "Okay, um sorry but I didn't want to walk in while you all were uh talking so I uh waited for silence and um" a boy with raven hair and sea green grey eyes said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hmm i wonder who the boy is? who am i kidding i bet you guys already know, but you won't expect Percy's reaction. <strong>_

_**so i owe you guys an explanation. After the 5th chapter was posted i went to New Jersey and i couldnt bring my laptop with me so i got back last sunday at night. I couldnt update then cuz i had to get ready for school the next day. Then, to make matters worse, on monday during morning announcements before the first bell, i fained during the pledge of allegiance. we were standing up of course and i just plopped onto me chair.i didnt go to school the next day. wednesday i had to do all the work i missed and well thursday my whole school went to the circus. then i had to stay after school for this group thingy. on friday i didnt go to school cuz {1} i overslept {2} i had an appointment with a hart doctor. no, not the **_love_** doctor. i saw my heart on the computer screen tho, it was pretty cool**_

_**ok so that is my story, completely true. ill see if i cant update tomorrow. Sowi :(**_

_**This is a pen! A pen!**_

_** :3 ^.^ .-. •~• 8**_


	7. Eavesdropping

_**I got grounded so i couldnt update sorry about that.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7~No pov at camp<p>

The commanders didn't take notice of the look-alike until- "It's ok, c'mere and eat. I'll tell you what you missed later because I think they are getting tired of announcing themselves." Annabeth told him. He nodded quickly but awkwardly walked over to the immortals table and sat down. He got a side hug from Annabeth and this kind, MOTHERLY gesture caused Caspian's heart to shatter.

"Like father like son" he heard someone mumble. "Commanders I would like you to meet my son, Junior" she announced to them. This caused half of them to do a spit take. They got weird looks from people so they began to 'fake' chuckle. "Next time, wait until I'm done drinking so I don't choke." Warren told Remiel. Remiel understood and nodded.

Everyone looked at them skeptically. What they didn't know was that Caspian and Ruby were have a private conversation. "You ok there 'Caspian'" Damien spat out but was utterly ignored. He had lost his spotlight and he didn't like that. Not one bit.

In their minds. -'come on, you know it makes you all queasy inside knowing she 'mated' with someone else!' Ruby grinned. 'No it doesn't! Stop bringing it up! Especially that word 'mated'; we're not wolfbloods you know!' He shot back 'Caspian look at the kid, and you will immediately know who the father is!' She said. 'No because I bet I will see raven hair and sea green eyes just like my demon if a brother!' He growled. Clenching his fist, growling a little. 'And you say you're not a wolfblood' Ruby thought to herself. Everyone was wondering what was going on. They thought Damien had angered him.

'But the kid is awkward, nothing like... ew- him. The kid is cute! Like adorable! I just wanna pinch his cheeks!' She squealed. "I'm right here ya know" Jeremy said plainly. "Sorry. Hon. And stop eavesdropping. We are trying to have a civilized conversation. Right Caspian" she said looking at him. "Pfft sure. You call it civilized, I call it NCIS interrogation!" He growled at the end.

'Well excuse me for wondering! It's in my blood, I must know. You two are my favorite couple!' She squealed again in her mind. This made Caspian snap. "Were. We were your favorite. As in past tense. No more. Nonexistent!" He growled back. His anger was radiating off of him and, everyone got worried, everyone except Ares, he got excited. "Sorry, Ruby, I didn't mean to lash out on you like that." He said after calming down. "It's ok, I shouldn't have brought up the subject." She replied nicely. She then walked over and hugged him. "You're the best Caspian, always so forgiving!" She exclaimed as she squeezed. "Um, yea. Thanks?" He said awkwardly. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um what was-" "mind telepathy. We can have a conversation with anyone we want" Caspian said automatically, interrupting the goddess of wisdom. 'I did not just do that. Please tell me I didn't just do that.' He thought to the others. 'Oh you did. You definitely did.' Warren answered. 'It was nice knowing you buddy.' Remiel joked. Everyone waiting for Athena's reaction but she stared at him. Annoyed. 'I think I'm going to pee myself.' Caspian admitted.

"Okay! Now onto the arena! For brief description time." Thalia yelled to clear the awkwardness. Everyone walked to the arena and sat down on the benches. The commanders in the middle left side near the edge.

"Okay today we must give the commanders a Brief description of Perseus Jackson. First he was a great cousin. His fatal flaw was loyalty; I mean how much loyal can you be. He carried the sky for the goddess Artemis and his crush for who knows how long, Annabeth." She teased and Annabeth began to blush and the Aphrodite girls Squealed. "That's another thing. He was the most OBLIVIOUS person on this planet!" At this the camp laughed a little but the commanders... They were rolling in the floor, laughing and crying.

"That is the truest thing I have ever heard!" Ruby said quickly I between breaths. Even chaos and Caspian's sisters were laughing. "Of course you wouldn't laugh." Caspian jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. He could tell she was holding back a big laugh. He sighed "just Let it out" he said like it was nothing. And she did. But that laughter stood out the most to Poseidon.

He was laughing but stopped when he heard it. He searched for where it was coming from but couldn't. The commanders were overpowering the sound slowly. Alice left after being there for a few moments then went back to the cabin, but Caspian noticed his father listening trying to find it. "What is it?" Zeus asked quietly "does it have to do with him?" He asked hoping for a nod but got "it's nothing Zeus I'm just trying to figure out those commanders. They are peculiar." He replied. Zeus nodded thinking that was the truth but Caspian knew Better.

He was listening to his father's thoughts. 'If Sally is still alive after so many years than... Maybe Percy is too! Oh please be alive, I know you're still out there Percy. I should have defended you. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm such a… such a... Kelp for brains. If he's alive I won't let Zeus find him, not after finding out what he will do!' He then kept looking considering he couldn't hear the laugh anymore. 'Dad' Caspian thought but he didn't know that Poseidon heard it to. He could see the brightness as his face lit up and he smiled. 'You're alive' is all he kept thinking.

Meanwhile-

Thalia looked at the commanders, extremely confused. "Um why are u laughing? You barely knew him." Grover said after being quiet for so long. Caspian smiled at the sound of his voice. Then he got serious. "Commanders..." He growled. That made them laugh even more. Glad to have the hood. He was blushing so much from the attention and being called oblivious.

"Sorry dude but she got you there!" Remiel said trying I contain his laughter. "Abi, Campers, žøœaæk mñbvxżå įdsfêghdfghjkûerę" (**bunch of words, pay no attention to them cuz I just did them randomly) **he spoke a language that confused them and put them to sleep for a few moments, even the gods but not one specific camper who was listening to music. Nico. When he noticed them all asleep and Caspian get up he took them out and pretended to be knocked out as well but listened in on their conversation.

"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING! Honestly I'm not that oblivious!" He yelled and Nico's eyes widened. "Oh come one Caspian, she is completely correct. And you know it I bet if I took off your hood your face is completely red of embarrassment!" Valora giggled. Her voice began to sound familiar to him. "You I hope they talk about you guys to. You're all heroes." He complimented they blushed.

"And then I hope they make fun of you too. Especially you... Beckendorf and Selena sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes fighting then comes dying then comes joining chaos' army!" Caspian sang in a girly voice. They all laughs while Jeremy and Ruby blushed. "And then Luke losing his sword on my first try!" He said and Remiel blushed a small shade of pink. "Oh and Zöe flirted on by Apollo!" At that sapphire blushed crimson. "Oh and Ethan being mister tough guy. Challenging all of us" he grinned and warren glared "Let's see how that goes shall we" he said "because I'm going to ask about everyone one of you. Let's see how you like it!" He said his voice turning serious.

"We must begin training tomorrow, after we test their strength. Everyone ready for this?!" He asked. They all nodded "By the way dibs on Clarisse." Caspian smirked than they all did. They went back to laughing and he sat down and snapped his fingers. Everyone sat up straight then continued where they left off. 'Percy' Nico thought to himself and then. 'Bianca' he looked mortified. And that's saying something about the son of hades.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Okay so tell me what you think and stuff. this is short cuz im still working on the rest so i thought why not give this :) Ill try to update soon but idk so until next time. Okay someone wanted a list of the people so here~~~~<em>**

**_Percy~Caspian~Sector 1_**

**_Annabelle~Abigailith~Sector 1_**

**_Ariel~Merida~Sector 2_**

**_Marina~Bayida~Sector 2_**

**_Bianca~Valora~Sector 6_**

**_Selena~Ruby~Sector 8_**

**_Charles~Jeremy~Sector 4_**

**_Luke~Remiel~Sector 3_**

**_Ethan~ Warren~Sector 7_**

**_Zoe~Sapphire~Sector 5_**


End file.
